


Septiplier Drabbles

by tinybox_septiceye



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox_septiceye/pseuds/tinybox_septiceye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100 or so words drabbles. Fluff, Angst, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Mark and Jack at a pride festival. (Feedback appreciated :D)

  Mark laughed as he watched Jack tie the rainbow-colored flag around his neck and run around with it as a cape. He couldn't help but think about how happy he was that he'd managed to get with that goofball.

  Life had a crazy way of working out sometimes.

  A few years ago, Mark would have never thought he'd ever be with a man. Not that he wasn't aware of his feelings, he just never acknowledged them. He'd always felt like he needed to hide that part of himself. Mark didn't have anything against the LGBTQ+ community, he just couldn't see himself as part of it.

  And now, years later, here he was. Dating the love of his life, truly being himself, and at a pride festival of all places. Jack had been the best thing to ever happen to Mark. He owed everything to him. Mark would have never had the courage to come out and express this side of himself without Jack. He didn't know how he could ever thank him, but he knew he'd sure as hell try.


	2. Serial Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random string of murders suddenly happen. Is there some kind of connection between all of them?

  The police were at a loss.

  A random string of murders had suddenly appeared, with a new body showing up practically every week, and they had no leads. At first, they had been sure the murders were the work of an amateur, but there was never any evidence to go on, and there were no suspects in any of the cases. They quickly realized that whoever they were dealing with, knew exactly what they were doing.

  They'd investigated person after person, and each had an alibi that checked out. This had to be the work of some new serial killer. Some sicko with nothing better to do than take the lives of innocent people. They tried to make connections to the murders; to try and detect some type of pattern, but it was so hard to find one. The victims were all gender, all ages; there were hardly any connections. Except for one.

  All the victims had the same, sparkling blue eyes. What was it with the killer and blue eyes?


End file.
